


Gay

by cumaliciouslarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, But whatever, M/M, Smut, So it's good, Top Louis, but they fuck, idk why, im a top harry girl, louis' a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3118397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumaliciouslarry/pseuds/cumaliciouslarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis hates Harry. And Harry's just gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gay

Louis let out a huff of annoyance as he walked off stage. He was annoyed at the fact that Harry was such a fucking man whore. 

A gay fucking man whore. 

Louis was utterly disgusted watching him flirt with one of the boys in the first row. Harry wasn't exactly being subtle about it. 

Louis and Harry used to be the best of friends. They did everything together and were inseparable. That is until Harry came out. He came out to the boys and to the world. Things changed. Louis had always been taught that gay was in fact, not okay. He still strongly agrees with that statement. How fucking disgusting is it to kiss the same gender? God made Adam and Eve. Not Adam and Steve. 

Harry was a walking sin to Louis. Louis felt nothing but pure hatred for his gay bandmate. He didn't hide the fact that he was appalled by Harry. No, he made it pretty clear. With the harsh shoves and the little not-so-quiet "fag" remarks he would make on a daily basis. 

Harry took in the daily abuse though. Something that also sickened Louis. How can one not stand up for themselves? But he guesses it's apart of the disease. 

Speaking of the walking sin, Harry appears in the tour bus that Louis had walked into only a minute earlier. He walked past Louis and threw himself on the couch, taking up the entire space. 

"Hey fag. You do realize that other people will probably want to sit down too right?" Louis snarled. 

"Fuck off, Louis." Harry sighed exasperated. He never really liked to argue with Louis. He just wanted his Lou back. He regrets nothing more than that day he told the boys he was gay. 

"Whatever, Princess." Louis muttered walking over to his bunk. 

"Hey, Lou and Harry! Me and Niall are going to go to a concert would you like to come with?" Liam asked, walking into the tour bus. 

"Um.. I'd rather not. I haven't gotten much sleep and I would really like to get some." Harry replied. 

"Alright. What about you, Lou?" Liam asked, glancing at Louis. 

"No thanks. As much as I don't want to stay here with Harry, I'm really fucking tired." 

"Okay. Well, we're leaving and I believe Zayn's gone out with Perrie. Be good and don't rip each others throats out. Bye!" He called as he exited the truck. 

The boys all knew that Louis hated Harry. They couldn't exactly say Harry hated Louis. They all knew, except for the homophobic lad himself, that Harry had feelings for Louis. Harry hated himself for having these feelings, but he just couldn't stop thinking about the beautiful boy. 

Harry sighed as he laid back down and stared at the ceiling of the bus. He heard a thump and looked over to the right, seeing Louis walking over to the other small couch across from Harry. 

Harry couldn't help but stare at Louis as he walked. Louis was absolutely stunning. He had a feminine type figure, but still had that manly look as well. His jaw line was one that Harry just wanted to nibble all over on, while Louis moaned underneath him. Although, Harry was more of a submissive person himself. 

He was snapped out of his daydream when he heard a very sharp voice, "Ahem. What the fuck are you staring at Princess?"

Harry flushed and muttered back a quiet, "Nothing."

"I hope you know that I'm not a fucking fag like you. I will never fucking like you. Never in your fucking dreams. I hate you Styles. You are disgusting to me. Absolutely disgusting. You're a disgrace to this fucking band." Louis spat harshly. 

Harry looked up at the ceiling, swallowing hard. He wouldn't cry in front of Louis. "I know." He whispered. 

"You better fucking know. I am in fact straight. You can go and shove a dick up your ass just the way you like it. Don't look at me in any way that isn't fear because you are NOT going to contaminate me with your fucking disease. I am not gay." Louis spoke shaking his head in pure anger. 

"I fucking know you're straight okay?! You don't have to remind me every single day. You have a girlfriend. You have everything you want! You're fucking perfect because you're Louis Tomlinson!" Harry screamed, now sitting up in his seat. 

"Don't you dare yell at me, you fucking queer!" Louis shouted, standing up. 

"No, I'm going to fucking yell at you! All you do is make me feel bad and I'm tired of it. Yeah, I'm gay. And you know what? At least I'm not fucking scared to admit it. At least I'm proud of my sexuality. At least I know who I am. I know you're just a scared little boy, Louis. You fucking disgust me. You're so fucking hypocritical." Harry exclaimed. He was now standing as well and he loved the fact that he was so much taller than Louis. 

He watched as Louis froze. Ha. That's right. Harry isn't as stupid as Louis thought him to be. But he was taken by surprise when he felt a shooting pain through his jaw. Louis had just punched him. The first time Louis has full on hit Harry.

"Don't you dare fucking accuse me of something so revolting." Louis huffed out. Slightly surprised that he just hit Harry. 

They stood there. Just staring at each other. Harry was pissed that Louis had just hit him. And Louis was pissed that Harry just accused him of being a closeted gay. 

No one knows how it happened or who moved first. But in the next second, lips were pressed together and hands were roaming different body parts. 

Harry felt Louis tongue plunge into his mouth. He shivered when he felt Louis' tongue run along the roof of his mouth. And he almost collapsed when he felt Louis massage his tongue with Harry's own. 

Louis knew what they were doing was so wrong. Wrong in so many ways. He knew he was suppose to be repulsed. He knew that this wasn't the correct thing to be doing, but at the moment all he could think about was Harry hands going under his shirt and clawing at his back and the way the younger lad completely submitted himself to Louis. 

Louis' hands were tugging Harry's curls and the young lad let out a loud moan that went straight to Louis' growing bulge. Louis let out a moan himself before he muttered out a quiet and rushed, "The bunks... The- fuck bunks" 

Harry nodded his head and took Louis' small hand in his. He pulled them along until they reached Harry's bunk. It was quite small, but would have to do. Harry laid down first with Louis on top of him. They reconnected their lips and Louis rutted down on Harry's bulge. Harry let out a loud groan and arched his back into Louis. 

Louis took this opportunity to kiss down his neck. He kissed his jawline, down the side of his neck, and his collarbones. He snatched the end of Harry's shirt and made a gesture that told Harry he wanted it off. Harry took no time taking it off along with his pants. Louis moaned at the sight. Underneath him, Harry was panting and whimpering, just wanting to be touched by Louis. 

Louis was going to absolutely wreck him. 

Harry gestured to Louis' clothes and he quickly caught on to what Harry wanted. He took off his clothes until he was only in his tight white briefs. Harry bit his lip as he checked Louis out. He was perfect in every way. 

Louis kissed down Harry's chest then reached his happy trail. He began leaving love bites the farther he got down. Once he reached Harry's briefs, he put one of his skinny fingers in and looked up at Harry. 

Harry's head was thrown back and he was a whimpering mess. Louis could swear he was muttering something and he was right. He could make out a quiet "Louis Louis Louis Lou Lou..."

Louis proceeded to taking Harry's briefs off and he watched as Harry's hard dick slapped against his stomach. Louis quickly took off his own constricting briefs and breathed a sigh of relief once they were off. Louis took Harry's dick into his hands. Moving slowly up and down at first, then increasing his speed.

"Louis.. Fuck Lou. Fuck, babe." Harry breathed. 

Louis' heart fluttered when he heard babe come out of Harry's mouth. This encouraged Louis. Flicking his wrist that certain way he had discovered was good and running his thumb on the slit. 

"I'm going to. Fuck I'm going to- I'm going to cum Lou." Harry let out shakily. 

Louis abruptly stopped his actions, "No." He breathed, "I want you to cum when I'm inside of you. Pleasuring you." 

Harry could only nod as Louis scrambled to find the lube he keeps in his suitcase. Once he found it, he shouted over to Harry. 

"Condom?" 

"Fucking shit." Harry lets out because he's laying in bed with a hard dick wanting Louis to fuck him senseless and here Louis is asking if he wants him to use a condom. "No!"

Louis returns seconds later, "Do you need me to prep you?" 

"No..no. Just fucking fuck me already." Harry chokes. 

Louis chuckles, and applies lube onto his hard dick. Once he's got enough lube on, he lines himself up against Harry's tight hole. He pushed in the tip and hears a small groan come from Harry. He pushes more in, now half of his cock in Harry. He hears a sharp intake of breath and looks up at Harry. 

"Are you okay? Do you want me to pull out? I don't want to hurt you, Princess." 

The way he says Princess makes Harry's heart skip a beat. Sure, Louis has called him that millions of times before, but this time it isn't sarcastic. It sounds so gentle and sweet and Harry just nods vigorously, trying to push himself onto Louis' dick. 

Louis pushes into him fully now and allows Harry to adjust. Once he sees that Harry's comfortable he begins moving. In out, in out. Harry and Louis' moaning are filling the entire tour bus and they just seem to be getting louder. 

"Fuck, Harry. Princess, you're so tight." Louis groans thrusting into Harry. 

Harry wraps his legs around Louis' waist and moans, "Oh please. Fuck me harder. Harder daddy."

And hearing Harry call Louis daddy just blew his fucking mind. He's so incredible turned on that he's thrusting into Harry so hard Harry's body moves with Louis' motions and they're both sweating and cursing. Harry looks so completely beautiful underneath Louis. Sweating and cursing and just begging for more. 

Louis thrusts a certain way and Harry cries out, "OH MY GOD. DO THAT. DO THAT AGAIN." He pleads. 

And so Louis does. Again and again and again until Harry's orgasming and yelling out a loud, "DADDY." 

Louis follows soon after. Shooting his cum inside of Harry. They ride out their orgasm until finally Louis pulls out. He lays down next to Harry and looks over at him. He looks completely wrecked. But the thing that surprises Louis the most is that fact that Harry's crying. 

"Princess, why are you crying?" Louis breathes out, pulling Harry to his chest. 

"I'm... I'm so sorry." He lets out and Louis can now feel Harry shaking against him. 

"Baby, why are you sorry?" 

"Because I know that you're going to regret this. You're going to go back to hating me and calling me names. God Lou I just... I'm so sorry. I'm just a disgusting fag." Harry cries into Louis' chest. 

"No, no, Princess. Let me just tell you. I am so very sorry for everything that I've put you through. You're right. I was just always scared. I've known I was gay for a long time. I just didn't want to accept it. I'm so sorry Harry. And I... I... I love you, Princess." 

Harry choked, "You... You what?"

Louis sighed, "I love you." 

Harry smiled and looked up at his band mate and now, lover. "I love you too."


End file.
